Aphrodisiac
by Saber Knight
Summary: It was just a normal day until a meddlesome 'friend' stuck an aphrodisiac into Hideyoshi's tea. Without knowing it was in there, Hideyoshi drinks the tea, and before long, his attention focuses onto Yuuko.


Hideyoshi lifted up the teapot, pouring tea into two different cups. Of course, the fancier cup, a regular fashioned teacup, was Yuuko's while the other one was his. She said they drank from two different cups for some difference between them, but Hideyoshi knew better. She just felt like drinking from a teacup on a platter was superior to his drinking from a regular cup.

As he was about to pour Yuuko's, he suddenly heard her calling him from upstairs. Although he could have finished pouring it and take them up with him, his sister was not so patient all the time. Deciding to not make her wait, he set the teapot down and started heading for his sister, calling out to her that he was coming.

Back in the kitchen, a cabinet opened up, revealing a young adult male with short brown hair. He was a mischievous, sadistic friend of the twins' fathers and loved to meddle, or torment, others. With that as his intent, he sneaked on over to the counter, taking a small vial from his jacket. With a sadistic grin, Sougo poured the powder into Hideyoshi's drink. With his evil deed done, he vanished back into the cabinet, the door closing behind him.

After he had finished telling her where he had put her newest shounen-ai manga after he had cleaned her room earlier, Hideyoshi came back down to finish pouring the tea, not noticing anything strange with his own cup of tea as he poured his sister's. He set the teapot down on the tray before lifting it up, taking it into the living room where Yuuko was already plopped down onto the couch, her nose practically buried in her book.

"Sis, the tea is ready." Hideyoshi told her, sitting down next to her as she placed a bookmark in her manga and set it aside.

"Thanks." She told him, not out of actual gratitude but rather because it was only polite, even if he was nothing much more than trash to her. Well, he is still her little brother... but still, she's better than him. Even if their grandpa said _he _was the one with the unbelievable beauty and even if he was better at singing and acting than her, she was still smarter and stronger than him.

They drank in silence, both of them sipping at their tea as it soothed their nerves. Hideyoshi found that his tea tasted unusually better, something that would have thrown him off a bit if it wasn't so tempting to go ahead and take another sip, which he did.

Yuuko glanced over at his unusual behavior, wondering how thirsty her brother was. Seeing the pleasant expression on his face, she started wondering if his tea was really that good. Taking another sip, she found that it tasted the same as usual. Yuuko just figured that Hideyoshi was a bit thirsty and was enjoying his drink.

After finishing her tea, she declined Hideyoshi's offer for some more tea as he poured himself another cup. Instead, she reached back for her shounen-ai book, ready to see what was going to happen between the two main characters. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Hideyoshi had a glint of confusion in his eyes as he looked down at his cup after taking another sip. Not wanting to bother with an inferior being over her manga, Yuuko ignored him, going back to her manga.

Hideyoshi stayed sitting where he was, turning on the TV to watch an ongoing cooking show as he sipped from time to time from his cup. His first cup of tea had been quite delicious, and he had drunk it down quickly. Believing the next cup would be the same, he had refilled it and had found disappointment instead. Deciding that he was fortunate the first one had been so good, he got his mind off of the subject and tried to focus on the cooking show.

However, he soon found that it was a bit difficult to keep his focus on the cooking show. A strange feeling was coursing through his body, his mind wandering off and away from the TV. Hideyoshi had never felt this kind of feeling, and he didn't know what it was. It didn't feel like something was wrong with him; instead, it kind of felt like he was longing for something...

Before he knew it, his eyes had caught sight of his sister sitting beside him, her focus completely into her manga. Hideyoshi had always thought she was beautiful, had always admired how smart and strong she is. However, this time, he was taking special notice of her beauty, and in particular, her lips. It was strange, he was wanting to start feeling her soft lips upon his own. It wasn't strange just because they are siblings, but also because he wanted his first kiss to be _special _with a _special _person. His sister was, of course, a special person, but not in the love special kind of way.

But still... her lips look... so tempting...

Yuuko was busy reading her manga when she noticed something strange. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Hideyoshi was looking at her with a blush across his face. She also took notice that he had a strange look in his eyes, something that was even making her feel a little red. When she noticed that her attention had now been lost on the manga, she set it down and turned to look at her brother, a bit fed up with having lost her place. "Why are you looking at me like that!?" She asked loudly, intent on scaring him back into his regular, inferior self.

"Sis, may I kiss you?" Hideyoshi suddenly said, catching her completely off guard as he leaned forward. His voice had a strange tone in it; yet she could recognize that it sounded a little similar to the times when he would say, "I love you" when they had a make-up after a fight or after a moment when she had allowed herself to show her warm, (slightly violent) sisterly side to him when he needed it.

"W-what do you think you're saying, you idiot!?" Yuuko asked, leaning back and away from him. There was no way she was going to kiss her brother again, especially not when he was asking to kiss her! They're siblings, siblings! Besides, he's also an idiot; trash, if you'd like!

"I can't help myself, sis... I want to kiss you... I want to have my first kiss with you... and more..." Hideyoshi went on, not losing that strange tone to his voice as he continued. As he spoke, both of his hands went on the cushions of the couch as he climbed up onto it, closing the short distance between.

Yuuko, who was at the end of the couch, tried to lean as far back away from him as she could. She had no idea what had overcome her idiot brother; he was acting like some kind of love-struck idiot!

Wait, he was... 'acting'?

Hideyoshi wouldn't seriously be wanting to have his supposed first kiss with her, right? No, of course not! He was just playing around, joking, right? "Hideyoshi, this isn't funny!" She told him, narrowing her eyes. "Stop this, **now-"**

She barely had time to finish her sentence when Hideyoshi was suddenly over her, pressing his lips down onto her own. Any thought that he was playing around left her mind instantly, her eyes widening as she felt the soft and wet texture of his lips upon hers. Her first thought, after the initial shock which lasted a second or two, was to push him off of her. But, even in this situation, she was afraid she'd push him too hard in her surprise. Instead, she grabbed his arms, tightening her hold on them.

Hideyoshi whimpered, wincing as the pain washed over him; however, he didn't stop kissing her at once. It was a couple seconds of adding additional pressure before he finally raised himself off of her, a drop of saliva rolling down from his mouth. "Sis... it hurts..." He said, making her release him on instinct.

"H-Hideyoshi, w-what do you think you're doing!?" Yuuko asked him, her face burning as she brought her hand up to wipe away Hideyoshi's disgusting germs from her lips.

"Sis, it hurts..." Hideyoshi repeated. "I don't know what to do... I feel strange... I... I want to kiss you..." Before she could say anything in response, he pressed his lips back against hers, catching her mouth open just as she was about to speak. Yuuko's eyes widened in response when she could feel his tongue desecrating her own with its disgusting touch.

This time, ignoring the part of her that was a sister concerned for the safety and well-being of her brother, Yuuko took hold of his arms again and rolled him down onto the floor with her on top of him, his back landing against the floor as their lips broke apart. "Hideyoshi, what the he-" Her eyes caught sight of his crotch, her voice instantly cutting off.

It was the first time she had ever seen him _aroused_; probably, even, the first time he has ever _been_ aroused.

"S-sis," Yuuko looked back up at Hideyoshi's face, his hairclips having fallen out and leaving his hair falling freely across his red face, "w-what are you going to do to me, s-sis? I... I don't really... care. Do whatever... you want..." He said, his voice soft and low as his face steadily grew redder.

"Hideyoshi, I'm not going to do anything to you!" She blurted out, moving to get off of him quickly, her leg accidentally brushing up against him.

"S-sis!" Hideyoshi gasped out, moving onto his side as his eyes closed. "T-that felt strange." He said, his breathing coming a little harder. Yuuko couldn't do much more than look at him in astonishment, not believing the state he was in. "S-sis," Hideyoshi began after a few moments, looking back up at her, "p-please..."

She didn't know what he was going to ask, and she also did not want to find out. Without wasting any time, Yuuko went immediately for some rope.

* * *

"S-sis...?" Hideyoshi asked after futilely trying to break free from the rope that was around his body, rendering him entirely immobile. "I... I did ask for you to do something, b-but... this..." He paused for a breath, feeling the need for a longer breath due to both the rope around him and the feeling that was still coursing through his body. "This... actually, sis... I... I want more..." He looked up at his sister who was lying face-down on her bed with her pillow over her head. "S-sis, please do more things to me!"

"Be quiet be quiet be quiet, you idiot brother!" Yuuko yelled out into her bed, threatening to rip the pillow as she tried to pull it down harder over her ears. "Stop saying such suggestive things! You idiot!"

"Sis...!" Hideyoshi said, drawing out the word. "I still feel strange, please... please make me feel better, sis! It hurts!"

"Stop speaking!" She shouted, sitting up and throwing her pillow at him, hitting him in the head and causing him to fall down. Hideyoshi stayed quiet, not moving any as he laid on the ground. Yuuko blinked, starting to worry that she had thrown the pillow too hard. But, if she had, it was his fault, after all. Right? Right... right... "Hideyoshi?"

Hideyoshi didn't speak.

"Little brother?" After a few moments of no response, Yuuko was up on her feet, quickly moving to take a look at Hideyoshi. She got down next to him, looking at him to see if he was injured. "Hideyoshi, are you okay?" Wondering if he had hit his head, she took hold of him and raised him up gently, one hand resting on the back of his head. She didn't feel any blood, that's for sure. But that didn't mean he wasn't-

"Gotcha~" Hideyoshi leaned forward, his lips going back onto her own, catching her off guard once more.

However, she had had _enough _of this.

**_Definitely _not _because his lips were starting to feel good against her own, mind you._**

Yuuko reached out with her hand, quickly grabbing ahold of _it_ and tightening it to where even she could feel the edge of pain through their shared connection. "S-s-s-s-sis!" Hideyoshi practically screamed out as he broke away from her, his voice laced with pain. "I-it hurts! It hurts!" He cried out, tears starting to form in his eyes. "P-please. s-stop it, s-sis!" He cried, falling forward into her shoulder.

**"Then sleep." **Yuuko told him, allowing no mercy as she applied just a little bit more pressure.

"Y-yes, s-sister!" Hideyoshi cried out, gasping loudly in relief when she released him. He fell down to the ground, actually passing out from all that had happened.

Yuuko kept her cold gaze on him as she lifted her hand up, shifting her gaze onto it after deciding that she had had enough of looking at her troublesome twin. That was when she realized something.

_Where... did I just touch my brother?_

After that thought, she spent an unknown amount of time furiously washing her hand.

* * *

Hideyoshi woke up on the floor, his head resting on a pillow and a blanket over him. The strangest part wasn't that he had been sleeping on the floor, nor that he was obviously in his sister's room; but, it was that he was currently restricted by rope that was around his body. After a short struggle, he was able to sit upright, the blanket falling off of him. "Sis?" He asked when he saw her sleeping on her bed without a pillow.

**"Sleep." **She suddenly said, not opening her eyes to look at him.

"But sis, it's morning... we have school... look at the time." Hideyoshi told her while straining to look at her clock, but it was facing her way instead of his.

Yuuko opened her eyes, looking at him quizzically before looking over at her clock, her eyes growing a little wide. "It's way past the time you get up, idiot Hideyoshi." She said, quickly climbing out of bed and moving to gather her clothes.

_Idiot Hideyoshi? That's new. _"Hey sis, did I do something strange last night?" Hideyoshi asked, trying to wriggle out of the rope but it was far too tight for him to do so. "I don't remember anything from last nigh-"

"No! You didn't do anything strange! Nothing at all!" Yuuko just shouted, turning on him with a blush dancing across her cheeks. "Absolutely nothing!" She cried out before doubling her pace to gather clothes.

"Then why am I tied up?" Hideyoshi asked, looking at her with a blank look on his face.

Yuuko paused, arousing his suspicions. "I... felt like it..."

_Liar._

She never did tell him what had happened; and whenever he would try to pry it out of her, she ended up being violent.

Quite violent...


End file.
